


Just Desserts

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Food, Gen, Humor, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Adventures in eating foods in our world...<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

“What _is_ that?” Edward all but shrieked in horror at the sight of the noxious stuff Alphonse stirred in the pan on the stove. 

“It’s food, Brother.” Alphonse glared. “A dessert.” 

Edward curled his lip at it. “It’s…unnatural.”

As he stirred the steaming goo in the pan, Alphonse rolled his eyes. “You should try new things, Brother.” Knocking his elbow into Edward’s ribs, Alphonse made him move back. He shuffled to the counter and a waiting bowl, pouring the slop into the bowl. Alphonse added ice to the bowl, stirring it all together. “There,” he said, satisfied. “We’ll let this set up and later, we’ll eat it for dessert!”

Edward knew he wasn’t going to eat it. Especially when Alphonse showed it to him later, in its glistening, wriggly, gooey shape. “That’s gross!”

“It’s like jelly. You like jelly.” 

“I don’t like _brilliant green_ jelly that can’t be spread.” Edward shoved the bowl as far away from his plate as he could. “What’s in that crap, anyway?” 

“Horse hooves and flavoring?” 

Alphonse was pretty sure he’d never seen his brother run so fast for the water closet in his life.


End file.
